closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Associated British Picture Corporation (UK)
Background: Founder John Maxwell bought British National Studios at Elstree in 1927 and renamed the company British International Pictures. An early hit for BIP was Alfred Hitchcock's Blackmail (1929), regarded as Britain's first 'talkie'. Hitchcock made several films for the company between 1927 and 1933 - his departure for Gaumont-British. After World War II, Maxwell made a deal with Warner Bros. to distribute BIP films stateside, and the company was renamed Associated British Picture Corporation (ABPC). ABPC's greatest period of success was during the 1950s and 1960s. ABPC was taken over by EMI in 1969, and it was renamed to EMI Film Productions Ltd. in 1970. 'British International Pictures (BIP)' (1927-1937) Logo: On a cloudy sky background, we see our Earth spinning like the Universal logo. We also see a seated figure of "Britannia", with a ribbon under her that says "BRITISH INTERNATIONAL PICTURES". We also see a bow ribbon underneath that says "ELSTREE LONDON". Variant: At the ending theme of the movie, "THE END" in a old Times New Roman font can be seen next to Britannia. FX/SFX: The rotating globe. Music/Sounds: None or the ending theme of the movie. Availability: Ultra rare. Can be seen on BIP films from the period, a few examples are The Manxman, retained on a 2007 DVD distributed by Lionsgate. It's also seen on Atlantik. Editor's Note: None. 'Associated British Picture Corporation (ABPC)' 1st Logo (1933-1940s) Logo: Superimposed on the screen, we see a ribbon with the name engraved on it "ASSOCIATED BRITISH PICTURE" with the small words "CORP. LTD" below and "presents" written in script font down underneath the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Extremely rare. Can be found on ABPC films from the period, a few examples are The Terror and Thursday's Child. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1930s-1970) Logo: Superimposed on the opening credits or on the plain background, we see the words "ASSOCIATED BRITISH PICTURE CORPORATION" in the same style as the opening credits and below it is "Presents". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be found on ABPC films from the period, a few examples are Last Holiday and Dam Busters. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1970) Logo: After the 1st EMI Films logo animates, we zoom into the blue rectangle bringing forth a red background consisting of three white circles containing spinning black triangles each containing the letters A, B, P respectively. The triangles move away from the circles and each of the shapes form a stacked pattern. The triangles also become white. The text "ASSOCIATED BRITISH PRODUCTIONS" appears above the shapes followed by "A MEMBER OF THE EMI GROUP" with "EMI" being in form of the logo. "PRESENT" appears beneath the shapes. FX/SFX: The outline animations, the shapes. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Used after the studio's purchase by EMI, before being renamed to EMI Films. Can be found on ABPC films from the period, examples are And Soon the Darkness and The Man Who Haunted Himself. Editor's Note: None.